You're me and I'm you
by cheekylips
Summary: Syaoran broke Sakura's heart when he went away. Now some years later, he's back. Sakura yells out a wish that comes true. Now they have to figure out a way to make things right again. But do they discover feelings that they had for each other years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my new story for CCS! Well I hope you like it.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP owns it.**_

* * *

_

**Chapter one: I'm in his body**

_Ring, ring! _Sakura Kinomoto cracked an eye open as she heard the phone ringing in her modern kitchen. _Ring, ring! _

She rolled over and hoped that it would ring out and leave her alone to sleep away the day. _Ring, ring!_

She heard her answering machine go off, "Hi it's Sakura. I'm not here, obviously, please leave a message and your name, um, after the beep, and if I don't know you, and number. Okay then, um, thanks. BYE!" BEEP.

Then she heard her best friend's voice, Tomoyo Daidouji, "Sakura, I know you're there! Wake up girl! Come on, I'll be there at like, three, which is like ten minutes away, to help you your cloths! Remember? Eriol has come back from England! Plus he said that there will be a surprise for us when we get to the place we he is staying at. Well, I know that you are ignoring this message, but please get up. Well, holla back girl!" _Click!_

Sakura rolled over and placed the pillow over her head. She didn't want to get up. Sakura glanced at the time. Two fifty. Tomoyo wasn't lying.

"OHMIGOD!" Sakura screamed before she jumped up, "I can't believe that I slept this late!" She stripped of her cloths as she ran to her bathroom.

Five minutes later, Sakura jumped out of the shower and ran to her room. She quickly dried herself, rummaged through her closet, pulling out a pair of hipster jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Bitch ME' and pulled them both on (with underwear on underneath of course). Sakura looked around for the towel she had dropped on the floor when she had run into her bedroom, "Come one! Where is it?" She whispered then she looked at the time and panicked when she saw it was three fifty seven. Tomoyo was never late, and when she was, which was rarely, she always had a good excuse for why she was.

Sakura finally found the towel (it was thrown under her desk chair) and started rubbing her hair, which was just long enough to pull into a little piny tail, with at leats six bobby pins holding her layers around it, trying to dry it. Once she was satisfied with her hair being towel dry, Sakura grabbed a hair tie and pulled back what she could and tied it, along the way, the doorbell rung, "CRAP!" Sakura hissed, "COMING! JUST WAIT A MOMENT!" Sakura grabbed six bobby pins and sprinted to the door.

Tomoyo stood there in all her glory. Tomoyo wasn't scruffy like Sakura; no Tomoyo always looked her best. She wore a pink and white stripped halter-neck top with a denim mini skirt and pink sparkly heel heals. Sakura almost fell over. If she ever tried to wear heel highs, then she would fall over and snap her ankle.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, "Did you just wake up?"

Sakura nodded, pinning back her layers. Once she was done she said, "I wish I hadn't gotten this hair cut! It's so annoying!"

"But it's cute!" Tomoyo argued, coming in without waiting for Sakura, "And besides, it suits you,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay what about you coming over?"

Tomoyo looked hurt, "Didn't you want me to come over?" She asked, pouting. Sakura opened her mouth but Tomoyo cut in, "Never mind, I came to help you get ready for the party! You guys can come in now!" Tomoyo called out to someone outside

Two people walked in, wheeling in a long rack of dresses. The next person wheeled in a rack of shoes. The next had a suit case full of make-up, "Is that all Miss. ­­­­­Daidouji?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes thank you. Just wait outside thank you," They all nodded before walking outside.

Sakura's mouth had fallen open when she had seen all these people come into her house with all this cloths, shoes and accessories. suit case full of make-up, "to wear heel highs, then she would fall over and snap her ankle. s around it, "Tomoyo!" Sakura said

Tomoyo looked at her with innocent eyes, "I said that I would help you get ready. Now let's start! We only have three hours!"

So after three hours of "OW, TOMOYO. DON'T TOUCH THAT HURT!" "No you wouldn't see me wearing that in a million years," "Tomoyo, are you sure?" "Over my dead body!" "SAKURA, DON'T YOU TOUCH THOSE! They wouldn't suit your eye colour," Sakura and Tomoyo were finally ready with Tomoyo wearing a strapless red dress which flared a little at the bottom. It had fake diamonds glued onto it at the top which came down to her stomach. Tomoyo had a little bit of foundation on, mascara, with a clear lip-gloss and white and grey eye shadow. Sakura, one the other hand, was wearing a light jade, elegant strapless dress with firework like light and dark green sparkles on it. Sakura wore a little concealer, mascara, clear lip-gloss and light brown eye shadow.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _Shimmer. Twirl. Do something! _Sakura thought as she looked at her dress. It looked beautiful, Tomoyo's choice of course.

"Sakura, hurry up and get your shoes on!" Tomoyo called out.

Sakura looked at the uncomfortable heel healed shoes that Tomoyo wanted her to wear but Sakura turned her hair-sprayed stiff head to her aged joggers. Her eyes then flickered to the bedroom door way where she could see Tomoyo holding a small red purse, "Hurry up, Sakura. I'll be waiting down stairs. I don't want to be late!" Tomoyo called out giving her fringe a little flick.

Sakura grinned then dived into her joggers then quickly ran, well as fast as her dress would allow her to go, and locked the door and get down stairs where she saw a limousine, "Oh my," Sakura whispered

Tomoyo leaned back and grinned, "I thought that we could arrive in glitz!" Tomoyo grabbed her sunglasses as Sakura said down next to her and put them on.

"Tomoyo its dark," Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo funny.

"I know, but it looks cool!"

The moment they pulled up at the party, Sakura felt like a star. Even though this party was meant to be small, there were at least fifteen cars pulled up at the front of the huge estate.

"Who owns this place?" Sakura asked breathlessly as she climbed out of the car.

"I don't know. Eriol didn't tell me. Didn't he speak to you?" Tomoyo asked looking at the huge house

"Yeah he did but he likes to talk to you more," Sakura gave Tomoyo a sly look, "What happened between you two before he left? You were a little hazy on the details,"

Tomoyo's face turned pink, "Nothing," Tomoyo said, not looking at Sakura, "We just said good bye that's all,"

"You still like him!" Sakura laughed, "You totally do! Wait til I find him!" Sakura wanted to run but if she did then Tomoyo would know that Sakura was wearing her old joggers that Tomoyo thought should be burnt then thrown into the ocean, never to show up again.

Tomoyo gave Sakura the dirtiest look she could muster while still trying to look happy, "You wouldn't dare," she hissed

Sakura grinned as they walked towards the front door, "I won't but you will," Then Sakura knocked on the door, still grinning at Tomoyo.

A man opened the door for them and bowed to them. They did the same back to him before walking further into the party.

People teamed around, talking to each other. Some people danced on the fall and some other young people had taking to the couch.

"Ah! Sakura! Tomoyo! Konichiwa!" A male voice called out

They both spun around, their dresses twirled around their ankles, almost showing Sakura's joggers. Sakura quickly stopped her dress from twirling.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled, making several people jump, "Konichiwa, darling!" and then she threw her arms around Eriol. Eriol was shocked for a moment before hugging her back.

"Nice to see you too, Tomoyo," he said

"Eriol, Konichiwa to you as well," Sakura said as Tomoyo, reluctantly, let go of Eriol, "It's good to see you after how many years?"

"Five," Eriol laughed, "Too long," Sakura then hugged Eriol before letting go of him.

"So I didn't really speak to you the other day, what's been happening?"

"Nothing much. Just doing my job and trying to scab money off of dad," Sakura said laughing

"Don't we all," Eriol said then he turned around at someone tapping him on the shoulder, "Sorry girls, I _have to _met someone, I'll talk to you later,"

"Yeah," Both girls said together

Once Eriol left, both girls began to walk around and mingle with other guests of the party for a few hours, always running into Eriol and Tomoyo turning red faced.

"I wonder who organised this?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo

"Me," A deep male voice said.

Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to come face-to-face with amber eyes and messy brown hair.

"Syaoran Li!"

"Oh, Sakura, Tomoyo. Hello," Syaoran said looking surprised and slightly embarrassed. Sakura glared at him while Syaoran looked everywhere but at her, "How have you been?" He asked

"Fine thank you, Li," Sakura said coldly.

"Is it me or did it drop ten degrees in here?" Tomoyo said. Both of them looked at her coldly, "What? Oh hear that? Eriol is calling me! Coming Eriol!" Tomoyo called out before sprinting to Eriol.

"How have you been Li?" Sakura asked politely

"Okay thank you," Syaoran looked around before grabbing her arm, "Maybe we should talk?"

"Oh Li, we don't have anything to talk about. We figured everything out long ago," Sakura said smiling coldly

"No we should, maybe we could go somewhere private?"

"Fine, but not for long thanks, I'm really tired," _Even though I only woke up nine hours ago_.

Syaoran led Sakura into up a stairs into a private room, "Well we sort have unfinished business,"

"Really, I thought we sorted it a long time ago," Sakura said sitting down on a couch and smoothing out her dress.

"I did leave on bad terms,"

"Doesn't matter Li," Sakura looked at her ragged nails, pretending that they were the objects of her attention

"Well I would understand if you were angry at me-,"

"Angry?" Sakura asked, laughing. Syaoran looked relieved, "No, Li, I'm furious! I hate you! I hate you with all my being!" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "How dare you leave when you knew about my feelings about you!"

"But-,"

"But nothing Li! You hurt me and I can never forgive you for it! I wish you were in my body so that you could feel my hatred for you!" Sakura then turned around, her joggers stomping on the white carpet. She left a hurt looking Syaoran behind her.

Sakura got back down to the party saw the nearest waiter carrying a glass. She walked up to him and took hold of a champagne glass and swallowed it in one gulp. Afterwards she felt dizzy so she sat down.

Immediately Tomoyo was at her side, "Are you alright?" She asked

"No I'm not. I want to go home, can you please order a cab for me?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tomoyo asked

"No thanks, Tommy, you stay here," Sakura said, "You're having fun,"

"Okay then, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to go home,"

"Okay then, I'll call a cab,"

The next morning Sakura woke up nice and early to no phone calls or any answering machines.

She sat up and stretched. Scratching the back of her neck, Sakura pulled her doona off of her and got up. Flexing her toes, Sakura yawned again as she walked past a mirror.

_Hold the phone._ Sakura thought. _My mirror is on my closet door. _Sakura took a few steps back and looking into the mirror.

She saw a head a messy brown hair, a toned body, boxer shorts but the thing that shocked her most was the amber eyes.

_OHMIGOD! I'M SYAORAN LI'S BODY! Wait that must mean that I have a PENIS! _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! The make my day! **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: You really know how to bring me down don't you. I don't own CCS.**_

* * *

__What do I do? What do I do? _Sakura jumped around for a bit as she looked in the mirror. _CALL TOMOYO!_Sakura jumped around for a bit as she looked in the mirror. 

Sakura dived for the phone that was next to the bed on the bed side table. She dialled in Tomoyo's number. Sakura waited for Tomoyo to pick up the phone. Then it clicked.

Tomoyo's voice came through, "Hello this is Tomoyo,"

"Oh, Tomoyo! Do I need to talk to you?" Sakura said, breathing in relief.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you as quick as I can," _BEEP!_

"Hello, Tomoyo, listen its Sakura. I really need to speak to you, it's really urgent! Please, I'll meet you at The Pink Girl's Café at one, okay? Bye," Sakura paced for a while until she looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock. Better get ready. She wasn't used to this place.

Suddenly Sakura looked down at the lower region of Syaoran's body. It wouldn't hurt to look would it?

Nah, it wouldn't. Sakura pinched the elastic of the boxes and pulled it out.

She looked at it for a moment before kind of moving her (or his) hips so that it would move, "My god!" Sakura whispered, "I always wondered what it's like to have one," She snapped the boxes back and started blushing, 'I shouldn't be looking!" She said before walking into his private bathroom, "Wait I can't help but look in the shower!" Sakura just pulled off the boxes and quickly looked away as she turned on the shower. As she hopped under the spray, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura was ready. She was wearing a pair of jeans, which were kind of small in the lower joint and a t-shirt with a pair of skater shoes.

Sakura grabbed hold of a bag before throwing in his wallet and phone, "Maybe being a guy isn't so hard,"

What she didn't realise was that the shirt that she was wearing was tight and the kind of small pants were really, really tight. And the bag was like girls carry bag.

As she walked down the street and she forgot that she was in male's body so every time she saw a really cute guy staring at her she winked at him and gave him a flirty smile.

The guy she was flirting with gave her a weird look before laughing at her with his friends. Was she wearing something funny? Was her make-up smudged? Sakura wondered what was wrong with her as she walked.

Sakura pulled out the phone and looked at it and saw it was half past twelve as she put away the phone, it rang, "OHMIGOD!" She screamed but she answered it.

"Hey, Syaoran mate!" Eriol said into the phone, "How's it going?"

"Um great thanks! Oh my god, I had the biggest fright this morning!"

"Yeah, well keep to yourself, but guess what?"

Sakura was a like ruffed about Eriol brushing her off, "What?"

"Man, there is no reason to be grumpy, but Tomoyo and I are back together!" Eriol sounded really excited

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!" Sakura almost done a little dance before few guys walked past her. She gave them a flirty look and they looked at her weirdly, "That's so great Eriol! I can't believe, well I can, but you know. You two are such a great couple! Oh, I'm so excited for you two; I can't to talk to Tomoyo! What happened, you have to tell me and don't spare any of the details!" Sakura said shaking her free hands, "Oh, that's so great!" She gave a little scream of excitement

Eriol was shocked. What the hell was wrong with Syaoran? "Um Syaoran are you okay? You sound like a girl when you put it like that,"

Sakura suddenly remembered that she was in a male body and that's why guys had been staring at so weirdly, "Oh, I'm fine, just was watching, you know, movies and stuff and it's just, ah, gotten into my head, that's all,"

Eriol seemed satisfied with her answer because he didn't question it again.

* * *

At the same time.

* * *

Syaoran sat up straight, unable to get rid of Sakura's face out of his head. Her look of hurt and her look of hatred. _She must really hate me for leaving._

He lay back down on the bed and breathed in the scent of vanilla. _Wait, Vanilla_? Syaoran sat back up and looked around the room. This wasn't his room; this was a girl's room.

What the hell had he done! He hadn't drunk that much had he?

Syaoran quickly got up out of the bed and looked down at his _painted toes. WHAT THE HELL? _Syaoran then realised that he had lumps in the chest area of his body. He placed his hands to his chest and felt them. The he pulled out the shirt that he had on. Definitely breasts, "My god, what the hell has happened to me?" Syaoran asked himself as he looked around the room, trying to find a mirror, "What? My voice sounds like a girl's voice,"

Syaoran quickly found a mirror on the closest door. The moment he looked into it his eyes widened and he almost fainted. Instead of his messy brown hair he had short auburn hair with familiar emerald eyes.

"I'm in Sakura's body!" Syaoran groaned as he looked over the body. He was in a pink tank top with long purple winter pyjama pants.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Sakura, let me in! I want to know what happened last night!" A female voice called out. No doubt it was Tomoyo.

"Ah, well, GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Syaoran called back before grabbing Sakura's bathrobe and wrapping it around himself before running outside to spot the door.

"Hurry, Sakura, my shoes are killing me,"

Syaoran finally found the front door and stood next to it. _Okay act like a girl._ _Giggle, laugh and stuff like that. Be a chick._

He pulled the front door open and there was Tomoyo standing there in designer jeans, purple polo shirt and sliver high heels. Tomoyo wore sun glasses on her head, pushing back her fringe.

"Finally, Sakura!" Tomoyo said walking in and kicking off her heels, "You kept me waiting. Anyway, I want to know what happened then I have to tell you something really exciting," Tomoyo's eyes flashed with happiness, "Oh and Konichiwa,"

"Um, Konichiwa back to you,"

"Well then get on with it then,"

Syaoran giggled, trying to act like he was really ditzy, "Oh, sorry, girlfriend!" He said, hoping that Tomoyo would buy it, and she seemed to be, "Well um, what did you want to know?"

"What do I want to know, everything! What happened when you and Syaoran went off the other night? What did you two tell each other?"

"Oh um, I, I mean, Syaoran, led me to a private room where we started talking to each other I, Syaoran, told me that that he had left on bad terms,"

"Oh, no duh. I mean, he broke your heart!" Tomoyo said, frowning at her then Tomoyo's face lightened and she smiled, "Oh, sorry go on,"

"Right, I said that it didn't matter. He said that he would understand if I was angry at him then I went crazy and yelled to him that I hated him then I left," Syaoran finished

"Oh, you poor thing!" Tomoyo cried out reaching over and hugged him, "I'm so sorry, Sakura! But can I tell you my news now?" Syaoran nodded his head, curious of this girl talk

"Well, Eriol and I had a talk last night and we decided that we still had feelings for each other decided to go out! Isn't that wonderful! I mean, now you don't have to go to him and tell him," Tomoyo beamed at him then she sighed, "I love him so much," then Tomoyo fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes, "I'm so happy,"

Syaoran didn't know what to say, "Well good on ya," Syaoran said

Tomoyo opened one eye at him, "What's wrong? When Eriol left you said for ages that we should go back out, get married and have little kids running around every where and now all you have to say is 'well good on ya!'. And while I'm revving you, I have to ask, what happened to the shoes I gave you yesterday?"

Syaoran froze. He didn't know what shoes Tomoyo had given Sakura yesterday for the party, "I don't know,"

"Don't give me that crap. You wore those joggers. I told you had to where pretty little high heels, they suited that dress nicely, and you didn't," Tomoyo stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You cut me, Kura, you really did,"

Syaoran felt his mouth drop. _How could Eriol go out with girl?_ "Um, but I like those my joggers," he said trying to sound like Sakura

Tomoyo grinned, "You can't give up those shoes can you? I remember when you brought those shoes. You wouldn't wear them, but now you can't give them up," Tomoyo stood up, "Well, I better go. I have to go see Eriol now. So, see you later," Tomoyo gave him a little wave before walking out the door, picking up her shoes on the way out.

Syaoran collapsed onto the couch and breathed out. How did they put up with that girl?

_Wait if I'm in Sakura's body then Sakura must be in my body! _Syaoran quickly stood up and almost ran out the door but remembered that he was in pyjamas.

Syaoran walked back to Sakura's body and looked in her closet. T-shirts, jeans, skirts and jumpers then he pulled open Sakura's drawers then slammed it closed again. Underwear. He went to another drawer and pulled it open, relieved to see it was just some shorts and boardies.

Syaoran pulled out a pair of army khaki short shorts and a white singlet top. He thought about underwear. He walked over to the drawer that held underwear and pulled out a soft pink bra and matching undies.

"_Gomen nasai_, Sakura," Syaoran said as he pulled off the top and pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you for reviewing.

Just so you know in this chapter when I say Syaoran I mean Sakura's body and when I say Sakura I mean Syaoran's body. Okay. I hope there isn't too much confusion.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: How many times do you want me to say this? As many times it takes? Okay then. I don't own CCS.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Syaoran was dressed he looked in the mirror. _So this is what it's like to be a girl. Not much to it. _He thought as he twisted to his side, staring at Sakura's arse. Suddenly the phone started ringing in the kitchen.

_She mustn't have a mobile. _Syaoran thought as he walked out into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Sya- I mean Sakura speaking," Syaoran said, cringing at his mistake

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice came through the phone, "Thank god! I just read my messages and some guy rung me and said that he was you!"

_It must have been Sakura in my body!_

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it when I heard the message. He must have seen us hanging out at our favourite café or something because he said to meet at The Pink Girl's Café, but I'm not going to meet him there at one o'clock. Maybe I'll get Eriol to beat him up," Tomoyo said

_MY BODY! _"Maybe you should stay away from him because what if he gets Eriol's address and then beats him up with some mates,"

"You're right! Thanks Sakura, you're the best. I'll just delete the message. Okay then, bye,"

"Bye," When Tomoyo hung up, Syaoran breathed out. He knew where Sakura was and when she was going to be there. Syaoran looked up at the clock on the wall. It was twelve thirty.

He ran to the phone book and flicked it open until he came to café's name then Syaoran dialled the number, "Moshi, moshi. There is a guy coming there at one o'clock with messy brown hair and amber eyes, I was wondering if you could tell him that Tomoyo, yes Tomoyo is going to be late, just about ten minutes. If you could please tell him that. Name? Ask for Syaoran first and if he doesn't answer, ask around for Sakura. Yes I understand that it is a girl's name. Yes, I know that. About ten minutes. Thank you, bye," Syaoran sighed as he hung up the phone.

Then he sprinted out the door from Sakura's modern apartment then into the hall where the elevator was. Pressing the button for the ground floor, Syaoran tapped his foot to the music. The door opened again and in came a blond man. Syaoran didn't trust this guy so he moved away from him. Once the guy saw Syaoran's new face his eyes widened. Then the blond man looked Syaoran up and down.

_Oh god, poor Sakura! She has to go through this. _

"Hey," The man said in a husky voice.

"Hi," Syaoran said as coldly as he could.

"I'm James and you are?" after Syaoran didn't reply he said, "Shy are we?" James took a step towards Syaoran.

"Come any closer to me and you won't be able to have children," Syaoran warned

"Come on," James took a step closer to Syaoran so Syaoran did as he promised and lifted up his knee into James' crotch. Syaoran couldn't help it, he started laughing. No wonder girls enjoyed watching this so much. Syaoran grinned as he walked away from James.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Syaoran was finally at the stupid café that, like it said, pink all over. Disgusted by the amount of pink it had, Syaoran pushed the door open to see his body… wearing a TIGHT SHIRT and TIGHT PANTS!

He walked briskly over to his body and sat down at it, "Konichiwa, _Syaoran_," Syaoran said stretching his name sarcastically

Sakura's eyes widened, "Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded, "Oh my fricking god!"

"What about you!" Syaoran hissed, "You're wearing a tight shirt and tight pants,"

"Oh and my shirt is see through! How dare you!"

"Oh so that's why James was looking at me strangely?"

"James?" Sakura looked horrified, "Not that hot blond from the third floor?"

Syaoran sniggered, "Yeah. Let's say that he won't be having children any time soon," But underneath he was hurt. How could she!

"Syaoran!" Sakura hissed in a whisper, "How could you!"

"Easy, I lifted my knee into his crotch then he fell to the ground," Sakura rolled her eyes then she looked at him, "I know why you girls find it so funny! He was crying!" Syaoran started sniggering

"By changing my shirt and pants you…you…,"

"Yes, Sakura I had to change them," Sakura almost fainted then Syaoran quickly added, "But I bet you had to change my pants,"

Sakura blushed, "I closed my eyes," and then she added, "For the second time," Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Sakura quickly cut in, "Look it takes ten minutes to get to my place. Let's go there, get you changed then call a cab then get me changed then we can go see Tomoyo and Eriol," Sakura then looked confused, "How did you know that I was here?"

Syaoran looked at his (or Sakura's nails) and said, "Oh Tomoyo called me and told me that a strange guy had called her mobile and said to meet her at this café and that she was really freaked out. You know that you should be careful when calling her like that. And you have the most feral nails I have ever seen,"

"Yes, I know so shut up! I didn't think that Tomoyo would react like that!" Sakura said, "Let's go now!"

**

* * *

****I know that it is a short chapter but I'm suffering from a serious case of the dreaded 'WRITER'S BLOCK'! But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Like two lines longer. Just kidding, I wouldn't be that mean or would I…**


End file.
